


"For about three years, give or take."

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: And that Voldemort just didn't happen, Boys Kissing Boys, Fluff, I am such t r a s h, Let's pretend wizards know what weed is, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, getting turnt af, i can't write smut for the life of me so I didn't ::::))))), im lying I'm a 15 year old virgin boy they are not my children, my smol children, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4934320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the past three days, Sirius had learnt a few things:</p>
<p>One, Frank Longbottom and Alice Lightwood had started dating.</p>
<p>Two, Exploding Pound Pumpkins from Zonko’s were an excellent way to get on Snapes’ nerves.</p>
<p>Three, his very own pure and innocent Remus Lupin, often enjoyed the use of recreational marijuana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"For about three years, give or take."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I have returned after nearly three months but whatever's here is a story I wrote two lines of two weeks ago then wrote the rest in the past 12 hours :::))) I drank 5 cups of tea to do this :::))) it's about boys getting high you're welcome

In the past three days, Sirius had learnt a few things:

One, Frank Longbottom and Alice Lightwood had started dating.

Two, Exploding Pound Pumpkins from Zonko’s were an excellent way to get on Snapes’ nerves.

Three, his very own pure and innocent Remus Lupin, often enjoyed the use of recreational marijuana. And apparently, he was the only person in the whole school who didn’t know.

The marauders sat in the great hall, ties loose and half eaten pieces of toast on their plates. Students milled past, finishing breakfast and then walking to first lesson. The hall was nearly empty before the group had even came down the stairs.

“Thank Bathilda Bagshot it’s Friday, I don’t think I could deal with another day of N.E.W.T. preparation,” Remus yawned.

“Quick! Someone take a picture, Remus Lupin just said he's done with Hogwarts!” Sirirus exclaimed with fake urgency, the werewolf smiling warmly.

“How lucky is it that we all ‘ave frees right now?” Peter stated, muffled by a mouth full of croissant.

“Wormy, we discussed this last night… and stop talking with your mouth full, it’s disgusting,” Sirius ordered, Peter frowning and James and Remus laughing good-heartedly at the interaction. Just as the chuckling died down, there was a sharp intake of breathe from James’ direction.

“Merlin, Lily Evans just made eye contact with me. That must mean she wants to talk to me, right?” James asked no one in particular, desperation clinging to each word (the question sounded worryingly familiar to one he had asked the previous night: “Sirius, Lily asked me for a pencil today, should I ask her out on date?”).

Sirius snorted, “Prongs, Lily Evans likes you just as much as you like Snivellus.”

James’ brow creased, “Oi you git-”

“Remus!” a voiced interrupted. The group turned to see a dishevelled Gideon Prewett jogging towards them, hand rose slightly in the air, almost a wave, but not exactly. “Remus, I have the… uh,” Gideon looked around nervously, coming to a stop in front of the marauders that peered at him questioningly. The only one that didn’t seem confused by his presence was Remus, who looked at him expectantly.

“Yes?” He questioned.

Gideon’s eyes shifted anxiously around the table, “I have that thing you asked for. Is now not the best time? I can come back later…”

“Oh no, that’s okay, now’s good,” Remus laughed. Gideon smiled and fished a small plastic bag out of his pocket, filled with green stuff that looked like it had come out of Slughorn’s supply cupboard. At the same time, Remus reached for 5 galleons in his robe pocket and traded Prewett for the bag.

“Thanks Gideon,” Remus smiled. Prewett nodded.

“No problem. I’ve got to go, see you soon, yeah?” He didn’t wait for an answer, and jogged out of the hall..

“So Moony, what’s in the bag?” Sirius asked, straight to the point, something Sirius was quite well known for among his peers. Remus looked up at him, an eyebrow quirked and a confused frown on his face. Sirius looked at him, waiting for an answer. However it seemed he wasn’t getting one from the silent werewolf, and he began to get impatient. Looking to his fellow marauders to help weasel whatever it was out of Remus, he noticed that they held the same expression as Moony did.

“What?” Sirius asked, obviously annoyed. “What am I missing?”

“Er, Sirius-” James frowned.

“Tell me what I’m not getting or so help me Merlin,” Sirius interrupted.

“It’s Marijuana?” Remus said, though it sounded more a question than a statement.

Instantly, Sirius began to choke on air, coughing loudly. Marijuana? But that was a drug, and Remus didn’t do drugs. Merlin, even Sirius himself didn’t do drugs, and he was the famous school rebel. Drugs? No, definitely not. He must have heard wrong. Remus had never returned a book to the library late, let alone gotten high.

Rough pats on his back from the werewolf interrupted his thoughts. Suddenly, he was able to breathe again and able to wheeze out a half-hearted ‘what?’

“Weed, Cannabis, Dandelion, Mary Jane, etcetera, etcetera,” Wormtail piped up.

“Yes, I know what it is,” Sirius snapped.

“Wait, did you not know…” James trailed off.

“That pure and innocent Remus Lupin got high for fun? No I most certainly did not!” the pureblood half shouted.

A full chuckle stopped the animagi from continuing his rant. He turned to look at the laughing werewolf.

“Sirius… how could you… how could you not know?” He managed to get out in between bouts of laughter. The furious look on his face made him laugh even more. “I don’t know how you don’t smell it, considering you have the best nose out of us all here.”

Sirius wasn’t sure whether to take that as a compliment or not.

“Look, as amusing as this is, I’m off to study in the library with Ezekiel Haggerty, I’ll see you’se at lunch, alright?” James said before climbing off the bench, grabbing his bags and starting to walk towards the exit.

“Yeah, I think I’ll go with them, y’know, catch up on some work and stuff,” Peter stated, and ran after Prongs.

An unusual silence settled over the remaining two marauders. Sirius shifted awkwardly in his seat while Remus stared amusedly out the window.

“How long have you been doing it for?” Sirius asked timidly, after what felt like a decade.

Remus just shrugged before answering, “for about three years, give or take. I don’t just do it for fun either you know, although I will admit, entertainment is an advantage to it, but it helps a lot after full moons and stuff, just in case you wanted to know why.”

Sirius sat silent for a minute before mumbling something like ‘cnidtwiunxtme’.

Remus blinked, “What?”

“Can I do it with you next time?” Sirius whispered, closing his eyes with embarrassment

A grin lit up the taller boy’s face, “sure, why not. Want to do it tonight?”

The pureblood smiled and nodded, although a tight feeling of embarrassment still clung to his chest. He kept his head low and ate his breakfast, fully aware of the still-smirking werewolf staring at him from across the table.

 

/-/-/-/

 

It had just turned midnight before the last few people, minus Sirius and Remus, left the Gryffindor common room. James and Peter had gone up several hours previous, wanting to get a good night sleep before the quidditch match the next day. Not that Wormtail played, but he always liked to support the players to the best of his abilities, which apparently meant he had to have 11 hours sleep before hand.

Remus and Sirius lounged in front of the fire place, although the werewolf was visibly a lot more at ease than the pureblood.

“And you’re sure we won’t be caught?” He asked, glancing nervously around the room, checking that they were 100% alone.

Remus laughed, “Aren’t you supposed to be the rebel of the school, Pads? But yes, I am absolutely positive that we will not be caught. Now, do you want to do this roll or bowl? In fact, let’s go with bowl, it might be a bit easier for your first go... Accio pipe.”

Suddenly, a large purple chimney-like object flew down the boy’s dormitory stairs and landed in front of the cross-legged pair, who had relocated to the floor. Remus moved to take a bowl from the bottom of the tube and took the bag that Gideon Prewett had given him earlier out of his satchel. He took the contents and stuffed the bowl, placing it back in its slot, all the while the animagi stared in amazement at the little effort it took his friend. Finally, the werewolf looked up at him, excitement in his eyes.

“Ready?” he asked. Sirius licked his lips and nodded.

“Yes.”

Remus unwound a black tube from the base of the pipe.

“Okay, so first I’ll do it, and then I’ll pass it to you and you can try, alright?”

“Alright.”

Without breaking eye contact, the taller boy dipped his head and wrapped his lips around the tip of the tube. His eyes fluttered shut as he inhaled deeply, his cheeks hollowing.

Oh, Sirius thought, oh Merlin that’s really attractive. He looks really hot. Oh no. These are not thoughts you should have about your best friend. Stop it.

Lifting his head, Remus exhaled, smoke winding out of his mouth like flowers reaching for sunlight. His eyes opened at the same, pupils blown wide and lids hooded. With an incredibly steady hand, he extended the pipe towards Sirius, an eyebrow raised in a way that meant ‘Ready?’

With his mouth slightly open, Sirius nodded and shakily took the pipe from Remus’ outstretched hand. Bringing it to his lips, he breathed in gently, careful not to take too much in his first go. A warm feeling filled his throat and chest, which quickly spread to his fingers and toes. It reminded Sirius of the feeling of having someone gently caress his skin with their finger tips.

A breathy 'wow' escaped his lips as well as smoke as a sensation similar to waves lapping up at him over and over again dulled.

He glanced up at the dust floating in the air, illuminated by the fire. It was like the first time he saw snow fall all over again, and he reached out to touch it.

A hand caught his wrist half way, a hand that belonged to an arm that belonged to his ruggedly handsome best friend who was staring at him very intensely. His breath caught in his throat, staying as still as he possibly could. Remus' diluted eyes flickered down to his lips then back up to his eyes.

Suddenly, the pipe was pushed out the way and the tube was wrenched from his hand as Remus forcefully threw him down on the carpet. Placing both hands either side his shoulders, he pressed his lips against his. It was harsh, and Sirius wasn't fully able to understand what was happening. As the werewolf realised that the smaller boy wasn't moving, he immediately lifted himself up off of him and covered his mouth with his hands.

"Pads, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to I-" he began to say.

"Shut up," Sirius growled, propping himself up on his elbows. "Get back here and kiss me right now or so help me Merlin."

Shock froze the taller boy, and then instantly he was back on top of him, biting the animagi's neck and lips, leaving marks and indentations in various places. Every now and then he would roughly kiss or bite a particularly sensitive spot, which would earn him a few gasps or a moan, Sirius' nails dragging down the back of his shirt in pleasure. He was positive that the shirt would be shredded when they were finished, but if he was completely honest, he was far past the point of caring.

Eventually they slowed down, and moved onto the single couch in front of the fireplace, Sirius on Remus' knee so that he could carry on gently kissing his neck. 

They stayed like that for awhile, before Sirius' eyes started to grow heavy.

Before he fell asleep, he whispered, "I didn't know I wanted this. Did you know?"

Remus thought for a minute, then replied, "I've known for about three years, give or take."

Sirius smiled, and let the werewolf's hand running through his hair and lips on his throat send him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu @thebrokenbalcony on snapchat or @youreinmyblud on Instagram
> 
> Side note, thank you so so much for reading and any form of criticism is always appreciated c:


End file.
